First Soviet-Sequin War
"With Sequin Land falling under the hands of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command via invasion, many worlds fear that they would tremble before the USRAC's might. We have no choice but to protect Sequin Land, but now things get out of hand when the Beleninsk Pact and the Coalition of the Red Star with the USRAC now. Now is the time to protect Sequin Land before we could think about protecting our village. There's something much worse; this conflict started when Shantae, Sky, Wrench, Rottytops and Bolo were being framed for killing 6 politicians and 12 naval captains who came from the Cartoon Girl Clone Union, Czechoslovakia, Estovakia, Fauwan, Yuktobania and the USRAC by the Belkan Grey Men." --Su Ji-Hoon, Saving Sequin Land The First Soviet-Sequin War is a war between civil race of Sequin Land versus USRAC humans that Unified Soviet Red Assault Command declared war to find and capture Shantae that they will conquer her world.And starting to battle when Grand Alliance trying defend Sequin Land from USRAC invaders. Only will happened to in USRAC War that USRAC invading Shantae's world for making USRAC Naval Barracks and turn Sequin Land into lands of Shantae's villains when they won't create Sovietified version of Guardian Genies anymore after the Belkan Grey Men framed Shantae, Sky, Wrench, Rottytops and Bolo for killing 6 politicians and 12 naval captains who came from the Cartoon Girl Clone Union, Czechoslovakia, Estovakia, Fauwan, Yuktobania and USRAC In before this war,USRAC Navy completed Project Zvezmaid and prepare to battle after they failed against Giga Mermaid and Cala Maria since their revenge on Shantae and her friends who were being framed. Risky Boots requested USRAC Army and USRAC Navy that she will support them to invade Sequin Land.Soon,USRAC declared war to invade Sequin Land for capture Shantae for complete request of Risky Boots and mission of USRAC Navy. And then they were attacked first,which it is Mermaid Falls.And then Giga Mermaid and her mermaids against USRAC Navy by her power until she being captured and enslaved by USRAC and their navy use Russian chains like Techno Baron did the same enslave in game. And many mermaids of Mermaid Falls run away that USRAC captured a lot of mermaids of Mermaid Falls and generated Russian-like mermaids for train and become Zvezmaid Marines (captured mermaids of Mermaid Falls or trained Russian mermaids become Zvezmaid Marines with named after Project Zvezmaid).Also,USRAC Navy will choose Zvezmaid from Project Zvezmaid for establish Zvezmaid Corps after they were trained USRAC Marines. Having captured Giga Mermaid and Shantae's villains,three superpower nations of Beleninsk Pact (USRAC,Fauwan and Carlite) attacked Grand Alliance defenders and Sequin Land.And Shantae help Cala Maria and other girls to liberate Mermaid Falls and save Giga Mermaid but Risky Boots will sent her pirates and her gunners to attack. Later,Grand Alliance with both Cuphead,Mugman,Shantae and Cala Maria rescued Giga Mermaid from USRAC's mind control.And Giga Mermaid become Cala Maria's friend to help Grand Alliance that mermaids of Mermaid Falls join them when Mermaid Falls were being liberated and making Risky Boots angry. NATO and Grand Alliance deployed troops to attack at USRAC invaders when Nazi Union,Russia and China attack. Zvezmaid Marines of Zvezmaid Corps will attack at enemy navy by C4s and underwater silent attack when XXV-41 Alpha Krokodils,USRAC Battleships and USRAC gundams deployed to attack After First Soviet-Sequin War;USRAC,Fauwan and Carlite cancelled invade Sequin Land that they will moving out Sequin Land for build Project First Baron and Operation Nega Assault after they facted their navy and allies of Risky Boots need Nega-Shantae to defeat Shantae for easily conquer Sequin Land. Now the fate of Sequin Land will be unknown when Grand Alliance and Shantae victory that USRAC and Shantae's villains will try invade again after they completed Project First Baron,have Nega-Shantae and starting use Operation Nega Assault for making during Second Soviet-Sequin War. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:USRAC War Events Category:World War III Events